Laura Boneham
|place = 2/18 |challenges = 10 |votesagainst = 3 |days = 39|image = }} Laura Boneham was a contestant who competed in Magic vs Monsters vs Muggles. Magic vs Monsters vs Muggles Plot Laura B started the game on the Muggles tribe, where she was roped into an army alliance with Tadakatsu, Rachel, and Kid Detective. As the rounds went on and they won immunity, Laura B slowly began drifting away from this group, but it went unnoticed as Tadakatsu was focused on Rachel drifting away for Cooking Mama. Eventually, Godzilla joined the tribe via dissolve, and it was at this point Laura B finally found a #1, trusted confidante, and closest ally. They instantly became friends, and Laura pledged to keep him safe. She was one of the many reasons that Tadakatsu's alliance did decide to go along with Andrew's villainous plan to backstab Cooking Mama. At the merge, Laura B was shocked to find that Tadakatsu, Kid Detective, and Rachel wanted to flip to the Magic numbers to take out Andrew. Though she was happy eliminating Andrew, she was not happy leaving Godzilla out of the plan yet again, and decided to tell Godzilla and Andrew about the vote, leading to them forming an Outsiders Trio. Andrew then played his idol and took out Pearl, giving the Muggles tribe full majority over the Magic tribe. They then worked together as a tribe to try and take out Scarlet Witch, but when she played her idol and eliminated Rachel, the situation was dire. It was now 5-4 and they had to get this one right. They decided to go for Akko, the head of things, but Laura was shocked to find Tadakatsu had betrayed her and flipped on the Muggle numbers yet again, voting out Andrew and securing them into a deadly 4-4 situation. It was at this point that Laura B heard from Akko about how Tadakatsu and Kid Detective were planning to take out her and Godzilla next (a plan SHE had concocted), and Laura B believed it without hesitation, flipping at the last second to eliminate Kid Detective, but she wasn't happy with the results since Godzilla had voted against her. This put a bit of a strain on their relationship, but when Saruman began fiercely targeting Godzilla and the vote quickly turned into a unanimous vote against Saruman instead due to this development, Laura B was able to utilize this time to bond with Godzilla again and work out their differences over the vote. Their close-knit friendship led to the Muggles finally sticking together again to tie the vote against Scarlet Witch at the Final 6, a plan by Tadakatsu that resulted in success, Akko getting paranoid about Scarlet Witch's independence and threat status - not wanting to lose Sorcerer Mickey, her goat, Akko flipped on Scarlet and put herself in the minority, where she then went home at the Final 5, as Laura and Godzilla also began to form a very close friendship with Sorcerer Mickey, making the Best Friends' alliance. In the Final 4, when Mickey won immunity, it was no question the Best Friends alliance would stick together, and they took out the final big threat, Tadakatsu. In the finals, Laura's gameplay was appreciated and respected for saving herself and sticking up for friends, but was also grilled as being paranoid, messy, and never really in control of anything. Though she did get a few votes, she couldn't beat Godzilla's lovable underdog story. Voting History 1 - In I May Be Evil, But I Tell the Truth Sometimes, Scarlet Witch played her Hidden Immunity Idol on herself, negating 6 votes against her. 2 - In The Definition of a Floater, the vote ended with a 3-3 tie between Godzilla and Scarlet Witch, forcing a revote. Laura did not change her vote. Trivia Category:Magic vs Monsters vs Muggles Contestants Category:Survivor: Blood vs Water Category:Muggles Tribe Category:Muggles Tribe (Dissolve) Category:Mixed Tribe Category:Female Contestants Category:2nd Place Category:Finalists Category:Contestants